


Сухие стебли, живые цветы

by DiathShehn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiathShehn/pseuds/DiathShehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До Кёнсу — всего лишь провинциальный мальчик из небогатой семьи. Разве может такой парень, как Ким Чонин, быть заинтересован в нем всерьез?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сухие стебли, живые цветы

**Author's Note:**

> Коллаб с чудесным виддером ^^  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjRl-r9T0NA  
> Не забудьте принести виддеру любви!

В том году зима никак не хотела приходить в Йольмансан. Календарь уже начал отсчитывать декабрь, а снег за все это время выпал в городе лишь дважды, опустившись на тротуары тонким слоем, тут же превратившись в серую скользкую кашу. Кёнсу тяжело вздохнул, оторвав взгляд от заляпанных ботинок, и вышел из трамвая за три остановки до конечной.  
Старая эстакада далее поворачивала налево, и он ненадолго задержался на платформе, провожая взглядом вагончик, свернувший к самой окраине города. Йольмансан, если честно, Кёнсу совсем не нравился, даже не из-за привычной здесь плохой погоды. Безусловно, это был самый крупный морской город на западном побережье, с заполненным зеркальными коробчатыми высотками центром и строящимся вантовым мостом через залив, который уже начали рекламировать в туристических буклетах, но все это совсем не делало его для Кёнсу ни родным, ни уютным, потому что с изнанки Йольмансан представлялся совсем в другом свете. Тут, в промышленной зоне, где Кёнсу оказался, как и во всем районе у порта, жизнь простых рабочих была весьма и весьма далекой от светских идеалов, которые вслед за столицей настойчиво и несколько лицемерно примерял на себя город. Тут в основном были грязь, пот, сырой противный ветер и дешевый алкоголь. Кстати о нем.  
Несколько ближайших вечерних часов Кёнсу предстояло провести именно в компании пропитых лиц местных рабочих. Особого выбора в этом вопросе у него, конечно, не было: после занятий в колледже ему приходилось помогать своей двоюродной тетке в ее палатке с едой, где работники местных складов весьма любили посидеть после смены. В палатке по большей части подавались недорогие морепродукты: мелкая рыба, обжаренная в масле и куски всевозможных осьминогов, которых выбраковывали рестораны «стеклянного района». Ну и картофельная водка, конечно. Кёнсу был здесь кем-то вроде официанта, только без красивого фирменного фартука и чаевых, но, по крайней мере, с бесплатным ужином от тети, которая была в этом городе его единственным родственником. Сам он приехал учиться в один из колледжей из глухого провинциального поселка, и вся его прошлая жизнь осталась где-то там, на равнинах у рисовых полей. В новой же были только лекции на машиностроительном отделении, копченые морские черви на пластиковых тарелках и крохотная квартира-студия недалеко от этого района, которую Кёнсу приходилось снимать, потому что он не успел получить в срок документы для общежития. В общем, ничего примечательного. Скорее даже наоборот.

В палатке как обычно было шумно и жарко от пара, и, когда у Кёнсу появилось время отдохнуть, он устроился в углу, за крайним столом у открытой плиты с пиалой рыбного бульона. Есть ему не хотелось, поэтому он только делал вид, что ужинает, уставившись взглядом в исцарапанную столешницу. Тогда Кёнсу мечтал поскорей оказаться у себя дома и лечь спать, словно сон мог освободить его от всего того, что было вокруг, и что ему совсем не нравилось. Жизнь Кёнсу, откровенно говоря, не ладилась, и это все, что он мог сказать о себе и своих перспективах в Йольмансане. Бедные деревенщины здесь в почете не были.  
— Кёнсу-я, у нас тут... — из своих мыслей его вырвал тетин голос. Он оглянул уже начинающую пустеть палатку и увидел одинокого рабочего, который уснул, опершись лбом о стол. Кёнсу вымученно закатил глаза и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы последовать его примеру. Сегодня кроме уборки мусора ему предстояло еще и тащить очередного пьяного посетителя до автобусной остановки.  
Напивались здесь часто, но, к счастью, не буянили — только отключались и падали лицом на стол или в блюдо с недоеденными моллюсками, если не повезло. Обычно таких выносили свои же сослуживцы-собутыльники, но, увы, не в этот раз. Кёнсу посидел в компании остывшего бульона еще немного и через силу поднялся, чтобы вытащить тело наружу. Однако его помощь в этом деле была уже не нужна.  
В палатку заскочил взмыленный и запыхавшийся молодой парень, чуть притормозив на входе, и после того, как нашел спящего взглядом, принялся его поднимать, взваливая себе на плечи.  
«О, сын пришел за пьяным отцом. Вот и замечательно», — подумал Кёнсу, облегченно выдохнув. Хотя... Остатки уложенной прически и, вроде бы, недешевое распахнутое пальто плохо сочетались со статусом сына выпивающего работника порта. На выходе парень развернулся и, встретившись взглядом с Кёнсу, замер. Тот только удивленно поднял брови.  
Перед ним оказался Ким Чонин, довольно заметный в его колледже студент. Конечно, он был не настолько известен, как местная звезда Пак Чанёль, который играл на гитаре в мелкой рок-группе с репертуаром в целых четыре песни, но тем не менее многие к нему приглядывались. Даже Кёнсу, что уж там таить. Чонин учился на новомодном отделении менеджмента, без которого сейчас не обходилась даже самая последняя старшая школа, и в целом представлял собой стандартного человека из категории «будущий белый воротничок». Примерно, как Кёнсу был стандартным приезжим из села. Только Чонин ко всему прочему был еще весьма красив и обаятелен, разве что в этот вечер растерял половину лоска по дороге сюда.  
Он застыл, смотря на Кёнсу, глупо приоткрыв рот, и его лицо побледнело и вытянулось, как у десятилетки, пойманного на краже ягод в соседском саду. Но все же через пару секунд Чонин отмер и потащил отца — или кто это для него был — домой.  
— О, ну вот что за молодежь пошла! Даже здороваться со старшими уже разучились, — владелица палатки возмущенно хлопнула рукой по столу, с которого убирала пустые бутылки. Пара засидевшихся допоздна посетителей согласно икнула ей в ответ.

Новый день в колледже не обещал для Кёнсу ничего особенного. Он без интереса отсидел на предпоследнем ряду две лекции по основам проектирования, а после отправился в столовую на перерыв. Отстояв немаленькую очередь, он забрал свой поднос и сел за первый попавшийся столик — к его несчастью компания, сидевшая рядом, оказалась не самой приятной.  
— Это что, _дедушкины штаны_? — прыснул один из нее, имитируя деревенский говор, с характерными горловыми гласными. Кёнсу молча повернулся. За столом справа сидел О Сехун, очередной будущий управленец, в сопровождении еще двоих студентов, которых Кёнсу не знал, однако по их виду предполагал, что все они были из касты первого: слишком зажиточными, чтобы учиться в таком захудалом колледже, но слишком тупыми, чтобы поступить хоть куда-то еще. Кёнсу в местных стенах старался как можно чаще быть просто незаметным, потому что мало кто здесь упустил бы возможность сделать его главным героем своей крайне искрометной шутки, если бы обратил на него внимание. Кажется, к этому возрасту люди должны уже хоть немного взрослеть, но такая роскошь была явно доступна не каждому. Кёнсу опустил взгляд на штаны и так и не понял претензий: ну, не новые, да, но и не из эпохи Чосон. Штаны, как штаны. Впрочем, компания довольно быстро забыла про него и вернулась к бурным обсуждениям очередной нелепой рекламы, которую они отрыли в сети. Через пару минут боковым зрением Кёнсу заметил, как Сехун кому-то помахал, и развернулся вновь, чтобы увидеть, что к ним за стол подсел... Да, Ким Чонин. С его появлением вокруг стало еще шумнее. Кёнсу поморщился от громких голосов и вернулся к своей порции риса.

Когда перерыв закончился, на выходе из столовой образовался целый поток из студентов, спешащих продолжить учебный день. Неожиданно Кёнсу вытащили из него за локоть и оттянули подальше к стене.  
— Мы можем с тобой поговорить? Наедине.  
— Что? — Кёнсу глупо уставился на Чонина, все еще сжимающего его руку и возвышающегося над ним на добрые полголовы.  
— Через два квартала в сторону площади есть небольшой сквер, давай встретимся там.  
Кёнсу потратил пару секунд, чтобы понять, о чем тот вообще говорил, потому что он пропустил половину фразы, разглядывая гладко причесанные волосы Чонина и его густо-синий тонкий свитер с высоким горлом. Ему следовало бы ответить: «Нет!», ну, или, по крайней мере, спросить: «Что ты несешь?», но получилось совсем иначе:  
— У меня еще два занятия.  
— Я тебя подожду, — кивнул ему Чонин и, наконец, отпустив его, направился в коридор.  
Кёнсу развернулся, удивленно провожая его взглядом. Несколько студенток, видевших эту сцену, перешепнулись между собой.

Все маршруты, знакомые Кёнсу в городе, буквально ограничивались тем, как добираться между учебой, работой и квартирой, и сегодня ему пришлось свернуть в сторону, где он никогда не бывал, поэтому он боялся, что просто не найдет этот сквер. Однако тот все же появился перед ним: совсем маленький и, в представлении Кёнсу, вполне красивый, если дождаться весны. Сейчас же он был беззащитно голым и серым, за исключением одного хвойного дерева в центре. Чонин уже ждал Кёнсу здесь, на одной из резных скамеек.  
— Ты все-таки пришел, — он резко встал и подошел к Кёнсу.  
— Я слушаю, — Кёнсу поднял на него глаза, сжав кулаки и спрятав руки в карманы.  
— Ты не мог бы... Я... — резко выдохнув, Чонин замолчал и отвел взгляд куда-то вбок, словно пытался что-то вспомнить. — Не рассказывай никому о вчерашнем, хорошо?  
— О том, что твой отец работает в портовой зоне? — Кёнсу нахмурился. Люди, которые стыдились своих родителей, вызывали у Кёнсу сильную неприязнь. Хотя, случай Чонина был прекрасно понятен — это же _такой удар по имиджу успешного стиляги_.  
— Нет, о том, что он напился и уснул, — Чонин нервно нахмурился. — Он обычно до такого не доходит.  
— Ах, это, — Кёнсу только пожал плечами. Ему было откровенно наплевать. Даже если он и проболтается, никто никого судить не станет. В этой стране пьянство в перечень пороков никогда не входило. Да и не то, чтобы у Кёнсу вообще было с кем делиться сплетнями. — Так это все, о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
— М-м, — Чонин задумался, будто в самом деле могло быть что-то еще. — Да.  
От неловкого молчания, повисшего после, у Кёнсу по спине поползли мурашки. Он с трудом прекратил гипнотизировать пуговицу на пальто Чонина:  
— Ну, тогда...  
— Я пойду, — спохватившись, отрезал Чонин. — Увидимся.  
Он двинулся обратно в сторону колледжа, а Кёнсу остался на месте, разглядывая деревья в сквере. К своему собственному удивлению, ему тут понравилось, и он даже легко улыбнулся сам себе.  
— Эй, Кёнсу, — Чонин перешел улицу, развернулся и окликнул его. — Так мы договорились?  
Кёнсу закатил глаза и махнул рукой.  
— Договорились.  
А потом чуть не оступился, когда его осенило. Он вновь повернулся посмотреть в спину удаляющейся фигуры Чонина и подолам его плаща, развевающимся подобно одеянию героя типичного азиатского мультфильма. Тогда в палатке Чонин не просто видел Кёнсу не в первый раз — он прекрасно понимал, кто перед ним. А теперь назвал по имени. В связи со всем этим возникал более чем закономерный вопрос: откуда этот Ким, мать его, Чонин знал Кёнсу?

Он недоуменно простоял так почти полминуты, но потом, все же, вернулся к скверу и дереву в его центре. Это был плакучий кипарис. Он до сих пор оставался зеленым, как это и было ему положено, и довольно тусклый цвет его раскидистых игольчатых рукавов, тянущихся до самой земли, сейчас, среди обнаженных веток казался невероятно ярким и живым. Кёнсу подошел ближе, воровато оглянулся по сторонам и, быстро отломав маленькую колючую ветку, тут же убрал ее в карман. И поспешил удалиться, пока его никто не заметил.  
После очередного тяжелого вечера на работе Кёнсу наконец добрался домой, но вопреки желанию сразу лечь спать, даже не помывшись, прямо в верхней одежде сел за стол и достал из кармана ветку, чтобы получше ее рассмотреть. Место слома получилось очень неровным, и некоторые иглы уже отломались, но в целом выглядела она вполне сносно, а пахла просто изумительно. Кёнсу вспомнил, что для того, чтобы нормально ее засушить, нужно обработать ее клеем, которого у него, конечно, не было, и от злой досады он пнул ножку стола пару раз. Ветку пришлось оставить просто лежать на одной из оказавшейся под рукой книг, пока с нее не осыплется вся хвоя. Зря только дерево мучил.  
Квартира Кёнсу была маленькой и, на самом деле, будто бы и не жилой. Вещи тут были разложены только на столе и рядом ним — так, словно кто-то просто проходил мимо и оставил их ненадолго, чтобы потом забрать. Здесь до сих пор была пара забитых дорожных сумок, где Кёнсу хранил одежду вместо того, чтобы убрать все в шкаф, небольшая аккуратная стопка посуды, такая же аккуратная стопка с разнообразными чертежами и прочими заданиями из колледжа и несколько старых книг, которые он взял с собой в город. Читать, на самом деле, Кёнсу не особо любил, в этих книгах он хранил цветы.

Разноцветные скромные полевые, редкие и крупные садовые, разные листья, стебли, почки и травинки жили между их страниц. Это странное увлечение тянулось за Кёнсу с самого детства, проведенного в его крохотной деревне, где у него не было ровесников, и где ему довольно долго не с кем было подружиться. Быть может, он начал собирать растения, которых было очень много вокруг, только потому что ему было любопытно, а может быть это в самом деле помогало маленькому Кёнсу не чувствовать себя одиноким. Он и сам уже не помнил — просто продолжал по привычке собирать новые и прятать их в старых желтеющих книжных листах. Кёнсу никогда не составлял нормальные гербарии, не наклеивал пестики и тычинки на белый картон, чтобы собрать из него добротный альбом. Всем его коллекциям с самого детства и по сей день можно было дать, с незначительными вариациями, одно и то же название: «54 растения, двадцать из которых я не знаю, минус еще шесть, которые сгнили, потому что я их неправильно высушил». Все они сохли в книгах, и там же оставались, и иногда, при возможности, бессовестно подписывались прямо на несчастных книжных полях карандашом, который Кёнсу потом засовывал между отваливающимся корешком и переплетом.  
Было ли это его увлечение чем-то плохим? Пожалуй, нет. Стоило ли этим с кем-то делиться? Пожалуй, тоже нет. Хотя, никому все равно не было до этого дела.

В том сквере Кёнсу оказался вновь примерно через неделю, когда ему удалось выпросить у своей тети выходной. Он подумывал отломать еще одну веточку, которую уже можно было бы закрепить недавно купленным клеем, но все пошло не по плану.  
— О, ты снова пришел? Привет, Кёнсу! — раздалось сзади, когда Кёнсу подошел к дереву, и он подскочил на месте, смешно вздрагивая.  
На одной из скамеек сидел Чонин, к удивлению Кёнсу что-то читавший. Он смотрел на него и весело улыбался, давя в горле тихие смешки.  
Кёнсу недоуменно мотнул головой.  
— Что?  
— Ты забавный, — ответил тот без тени смущения. — Кстати, меня зовут Чонин.  
Кёнсу усмехнулся от того, что Чонин думал, что он его не знает. В самом деле, ну, кто из колледжа мог его не знать?  
— Я в курсе. Привет, Чонин.  
— Я смотрю, тебе тут понравилось, — Чонин даже не обратил внимание на холодный тон Кёнсу. Он прикрыл книгу, вкладывая пальцы между страницами, на которых остановился, встал рядом с ним и кивнул в сторону кипариса. — Оно красивое, да? Это дерево.  
— Красивое, — коротко согласился Кёнсу.  
— Понятия не имею, как оно называется.  
— Плакучий кипарис, — он ответил, не подумав, и, спохватившись, повернулся к Чонину посмотреть на его реакцию.  
— А, вот как, — протянул тот задумчиво, и на его лице отразилось такое выражение, словно ему только что открылась одна из тайн мироздания. И все. Чонин не посмеялся и даже ботаником его не обозвал. У Кёнсу от неловкости запершило в горле, и он откашлялся в кулак.  
Они простояли так еще несколько минут, перекидываясь короткими фразами, которые Кёнсу плохо запомнил. Если говорить начистоту, в компании Чонина он чувствовал себя не особо уверенно, а еще он отвлекался, думая о том, как намного красивее стало бы в сквере, если бы выпал снег. И только вечером, сидя у себя дома, Кёнсу осознал, что Чонин был первым за долгие годы его ровесником, с которым он поговорил просто по-приятельски ни о чем.

Они виделись с Чонином на этом месте еще несколько раз, когда тот заставал его сидящим на своей любимой скамейке и занятым своими делами. В сквере было тихо и малолюдно, поэтому Кёнсу понравилось спокойно переписывать здесь конспекты прямо на коленях, пока не приходил Чонин, который неизменно здоровался, садился рядом и начинал болтать о разных мелочах. Не то, чтобы Кёнсу был особо против Чонина или его рассказов о книгах, что он читал, или о прослушанных в колледже лекциях, но в его обществе ему все равно было как-то неуютно. Кёнсу не мог понять, почему именно он? Что именно заставляло Чонина искать с ним общения? В нем же не было абсолютно ничего особенного, а большинство окружающих он и вовсе отталкивал. И даже если Чонину просто нужен был молчаливый слушатель, он мог пойти читать телефонный справочник или состав освежителя воздуха для туалета для большей половины девушек и еще нескольких парней из колледжа и встретить при этом исключительно полные влажного щенячьего восторга глаза. Из-за всей этой неловкости и неясности Кёнсу стал избегать Чонина и вернулся заниматься из сквера в душные гулкие аудитории.

Вечера на работе Кёнсу проходили настолько однообразно, что различать их можно было исключительно по тому, что у него было на ужин. Сегодня на его столе стояла керамическая чашка с заваренной прямо в ней лапшой, над которой Кёнсу сгорбился, в ожидании того, когда она хоть немного остынет. Ему хотелось прислониться головой к твердой стене, но вокруг была только клеенчатая белая ткань палатки, поэтому он просто устало свесил голову.  
— Привет! — раздалось откуда-то сверху, и Кёнсу, уже начавший есть, от неожиданности поперхнулся и выплюнул комок рамена обратно в чашку, быстро прикрывая ее руками, чтобы никто не увидел.  
— Завязывай с этим, Чонин, — недовольно пробурчал он.  
Тот уже подтащил к столу Кёнсу еще один стул и сел напротив, щурясь от задорной улыбки.  
— Извини, ты слишком смешно пугаешься, невозможно устоять.  
Кёнсу только поджал губы, но так и не смог на него по-настоящему рассердиться.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Мне захотелось поговорить, — пожал плечами Чонин. — Ко мне ты приходить перестал, так что я решил придти к тебе. Ты против?  
— Нет, — Кёнсу мотнул головой. Он и в самом деле не был против, раз уж Чонин сам пришел, да еще и вечером. Голодный наверняка. — Есть хочешь?  
— Да, не откажусь, — ответил довольно Чонин и повернулся к тете Кёнсу, чистящей плиту. — Можно мне запеченную морскую смесь?  
— Странный выбор, — прокомментировал вслух Кёнсу. Морская смесь состояла из самых дешевых моллюсков и мелких обрезков кальмаров, которую всегда подавали невозможно горячей, чтобы хоть как-то перебить не самый приятный вкус.  
— Да ладно тебе. С соевым соусом просто объедение, — Чонин распахнул пальто шире, расправил плечи и комфортно устроился на стуле, кивнув на прилавок, — Семейный бизнес?  
— Почти. Я... не очень близкий родственник, — Кёнсу несколько замялся.  
Чонин понимающе кивнул.  
— Моя старшая сестра после свадьбы тоже этим занялась. Открыла кафе в районе старого города.  
О том, что эта палатка и кафе в старом городе — вещи вообще не сопоставимые Кёнсу тактично промолчал.

Через пару минут его позвали посетители, и Кёнсу нехотя встал, чтобы принести им еще спиртного. Его откровенно тошнило от одного только вида этих типичных зеленых бутылок с бело-желтыми этикетками, поэтому он, не особо церемонясь, поставил три новых на стол, сняв крышки неудобной искривленной открывалкой, и быстро вернулся обратно. Чонин уже получил свое блюдо и с энтузиазмом набивал рот морепродуктами, между делом нелепо открывая рот и звучно выдыхая в попытке остудить обожженный язык. Кёнсу несколько мгновений просто стоял рядом и смотрел на него, неприкрыто любуясь. Чонин со своей загорелой кожей, широким мягким лицом и довольно крупным носом под описание типичного красавца, каким его представляло общество сейчас, не подходил никак, но он все равно был чертовски красив, и это было глупо отрицать. И эти ошметки кальмаров на одноразовой пластиковой тарелке перед ним, которые он с таким упоением жевал, были совсем неправильными и создавали очень странный, но такой притягательный контраст. Впрочем, в Чонине многое было неправильно: и то, что он не был душой компании, и то, что популярностью своей никак не пользовался, словно от нее ему не было ни холодно, ни жарко. Где-то между этими мыслями Кёнсу показалось, что Чонин все же не совсем из другого мира, и что они, может быть, смогут еще по-настоящему подружиться.  
Они еще довольно долго сидели вместе. Чонин рассказывал про кафе своей сестры, про свои планы помочь его расширить и про пуделей, которых очень хотел завести, когда съедет из общежития. Правда, почему именно пуделей — не объяснил.  
И когда стало совсем поздно, Кёнсу проводил Чонина до остановки трамвайчика и вернулся сворачивать палатку.

Уже на следующей неделе заметно похолодало, и Чонина стало куда проще найти в стенах колледжа, потому что читал он теперь здесь, а не на улице. Кёнсу предпочитал при остальных студентах его игнорировать, потому что там, где был Ким Чонин, было и внимание окружающих, в котором Кёнсу точно не нуждался. Чонин, однако, ни о каких проблемах не подозревал и приветствовал его каждый раз, когда где-нибудь замечал. Разве что в столовой рядом не садился — и на том спасибо. Уже после одного их разговора при остальных, замеченного О Сехуном, Кёнсу получил в лицо крайне язвительное: «Эй, комбайнер, построил уже машину для сборки риса? Или твой батя до сих пор вручную нам обеды собирает?», и он даже не представлял, что было бы, если бы тот увидел их за этим обедом вместе. Вполне очевидно, что Чонин нравился Сехуну в том или ином смысле, но Кёнсу не считал себя виноватым в том, что Чонину, как ни странно, нравился он сам. В том или ином смысле. Кёнсу хотел попросить Чонина не разговаривать с ним в колледже, но так и не решился — не подобрал правильных слов. И внутри у него продолжало расти странное чувство, раздирающее его пополам: на Кёнсу, который стремился к Чонину, и Кёнсу, который обходил его стороной.

Начало января выдалось просто отвратительным. По городу разгулялись промозглые морские ветра, противно свистящие в щелях окон его квартиры, а в столовой колледжа подняли цены, и Кёнсу теперь не мог позволить себе даже пообедать нормально. Он уже несколько дней ходил голодный, и от постоянного сквозняка у него начинало болеть горло. Чонин в очередной раз нашел его в очереди в медиатеку и недовольно нахмурился, увидев бледное немного осунувшееся лицо.  
— Я давно не видел тебя в столовой, что-то случилось? — спросил он участливо.  
— Привет, Чонин, — эхом отозвался Кёнсу. — Все в порядке.  
— Не в порядке, если ты прячешь от меня какое-то свое укромное место. Я с тобой поделился своим сквером, между прочим, а ты...  
— Денег нет, — отрезал Кёнсу едва слышно.  
— Как? — удивился тот.  
Да уж, действительно, откуда Ким Чонину знать, что такое «нет денег»?  
— Мы можем обсудить это где-нибудь не здесь? — Кёнсу почти зашипел, сводя брови над переносицей словно от зубной боли. Чонин пропустил этот вопрос мимо ушей.  
— Так ты голодный что ли ходишь? Это не дело, пойдем пообедаем.  
— Я же сказал, у меня...  
— А я угощаю. Пошли, — и, не терпя никаких протестов, Чонин потащил Кёнсу к выходу за плечо.

Они пришли в одно из кафе, что было недалеко от учебного корпуса, из которого Кёнсу тут же захотелось куда-нибудь сбежать, особенно после того, как он заметил пару смутно знакомых студенческих лиц среди немногочисленных посетителей. Здесь, в общем-то, не было плохо, но место, в котором даже салфетки складывали красивыми разноцветными треугольниками, просто кричало о том, что Кёнсу здесь лишний. И он не был от этого в восторге.  
Чонин выбрал один из дальних столиков и протянул Кёнсу меню, полное красивых фотографий блюд и кофейных напитков, названия которых даже на хангыле Кёнсу мог прочитать только с третьего раза, и страшных, неподъемных для него цен.  
— Я ведь ничего в этом не понимаю, — он смущенно и скованно вернул Чонину ламинированную книжечку на белой пружинке. — Просто возьми что-нибудь горячее на свой вкус, хорошо?  
Чонин воодушевленно согласился, пообещав ему самое вкусное блюдо, и сделал заказ.  
— Тебе здесь не нравится? — Чонин спросил, понаблюдав за притихшим Кёнсу.  
— Нет, почему, тут очень мило, — крайне неубедительно выдавил из себя тот, но Чонин на это ничего не ответил. Только снова спросил, как бы невзначай. — Так что там со столовой?  
— Ну, обеды теперь дороже стоят. И они мне не по карману, — сдавленно пробормотал Кёнсу.  
— Я бы мог брать тебе иногда...  
— Нет, Чонин. Просто нет, — тут же отрезал Кёнсу, замолкая и переводя взгляд куда-то вниз.  
Официант вынес маленькую корзинку с солонкой и перечницей и приступил к сервировке стола. И в внутри у Кёнсу начала зарождаться паника, когда он обнаружил перед собой западные колюще-режущие столовые приборы. Их было слишком много, они были разной ширины и с разным количеством зубчиков, и Кёнсу понятия не имел, как ими вообще пользоваться и как правильно держать.  
Он горько вздохнул.  
— А можно мне... традиционные приборы?  
Официант саркастично изогнул бровь и смерил его почти что презрительным взглядом, под которым и без кого некрупный Кёнсу почувствовал, как буквально уменьшился в размерах раза в два, становясь совсем маленьким и ничтожным.  
Это противное давящее чувство полностью захватило его, и он никак не мог из него выпутаться, ни когда он получил свои палочки, ни когда на столе появились две порции сочной говядины с овощами, ни когда Чонин попытался как-то отвлечь его очередными несерьезными разговорами.  
Кёнсу не было здесь места. Он был просто никчемным мальчишкой, которому повезло выбраться в город. До этого он сидел в своем поселке, в основном кормя свиней и убирая за ними помет. Выглядел он, как неблагополучный ученик средней школы, донашивающий одежду за старшим братом, и в целом был просто, блядь, _жалким_. Ему стало настолько противно от самого себя, что он принялся под столом расцарапывать ногтями свою ладонь, будто бы пытаясь содрать кожу с руки. И в его голове не укладывалось, как к нему вообще могла когда-то прийти мысль, что такой, как он, в самом деле мог понравиться Чонину.  
— Эй, Кёнсу, ты как? — голос того, несмотря на все сомнения Кёнсу, прозвучал искренно взволнованным.  
Он поднял на Чонина вымученный взгляд, в который тот пристально всматривался несколько секунд, после чего с пониманием кивнул.  
Он отложил вилку и нож и тоже попросил набор палочек.  
И Кёнсу не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз был кому-то так благодарен.

На субботу у Кёнсу не было никаких планов. Вернее, в его планах было отсутствие планов. У него еще была пара учебных заданий, которыми стоило бы заняться, но он только-только смог сравнительно неплохо позатыкать щели в окнах квартиры так, что в комнате, наконец, стало теплее, поэтому ему просто хотелось безвылазно проторчать дома весь день, почти ничего не делая. До полудня Кёнсу просидел за столом, все еще укутанный в одеяло, и листал одну из книг-гербариев, периодически обращая внимание на текст. Он думал, что было бы неплохо прочитать ее целиком, чтобы как-то поддерживать разговор с Чонином, но его постоянно отвлекали лепестки и веточки, и он больше времени провел разглядывая их и вспоминая, где и когда какой достал.  
У Чонина, к слову, планы на субботу были, поэтому довольно скоро Кёнсу увидел его имя на экране телефона при входящем звонке.  
— Эй, ты почему не отвечаешь на сообщения?  
Кёнсу довольно долго молчал, потому что не мог придумать ничего другого, кроме как по привычке задать встречный вопрос.  
— Какие сообщения?  
— Я отправил на твой номер через... — Чонин шумно и явно разочарованно выдохнул, видимо, осознав, что Кёнсу все равно не поймет, о чем речь. — Ладно, забудь. Пошли в кино? Там «Стальные рейнджеры» вышли.  
— Чонин...  
— Если не хочешь, я могу тебе кафе сестры показать.  
— Может лучше просто погуляем? — Кёнсу лениво зажмурился. Ни в какие кафе ему больше не хотелось, примерно, никогда.  
— Ну, раз ты приглашаешь, я никак не могу отказаться. Встретимся в три, пойдет?  
«Подловил, хитрая задница», — цокнул Кёнсу сам себе и начал выбираться из одеяла.

Чонин встретил Кёнсу у автобусной остановки недалеко от центра. На нем, как и всегда, было его фирменное черное пальто и фирменная обаятельная улыбка, ради которой, как подумал на секунду Кёнсу, уже не жалко было ехать через весь город.  
— Куда пойдем? — спросил Кёнсу, чтобы прервать затянувшееся молчание, пока Чонин его разглядывал.  
— А куда хочешь? — парировал тот.  
— Мне все равно, я здесь вообще в первый раз.  
Чонин закашлял, поперхнувшись от неожиданности.  
— Ты же не серьезно?  
— Мне тут ничего не было нужно... — в Кёнсу опять начало нарастать чувство неловкости, и он неосознанно сжался, что не осталось незамеченным для Чонина.  
— Ну, тогда действуем по обстоятельствам, — он развернулся и махнул рукой в сторону перехода. — Идем.

Центральные районы в выходной день Кёнсу мог назвать кошмаром наяву. Их широкие проспекты были наводнены людьми в таком количестве, к которому он никак не мог привыкнуть и не мог осознать. Здесь по тротуарам даже нельзя было спокойно пройти прямо, не лавируя в потоке спешащих или не очень горожан. Им приходилось идти довольно быстро, и поначалу Кёнсу мотал головой по сторонам, честно пытаясь рассмотреть возвышающиеся вокруг здания, и только иногда щурился от слепящих солнечных лучей, отражаемых широкими окнами и прозрачными витринами. Но потом отказался от этой затеи, чтобы не упустить Чонина из виду и не потеряться.  
Чонин решил проблему по-своему — крепко стиснул ладонь Кёнсу в своей так, что у того никак не получалось выдернуть руку. И если Кёнсу думал, что до этого ему было неловко, то тогда явно была просто разминка. У него всегда были очень холодные руки, которые к тому же потели, когда он нервничал, и сейчас его не покидала мысль о том, что для Чонина его ладонь должна была казаться огромной лягушачьей лапой, из-за чего он пропускал почти все, что тот ему говорил, пока они шли. И он, почему-то, не решался сказать ни слова против.  
И только когда они свернули на чуть менее людную аллею и сбавили шаг, у Кёнсу получилось немного расслабиться.

— Так у тебя есть какой-нибудь мессенджер? — спросил между делом Чонин и, не дожидаясь очередного вопроса от Кёнсу, добавил, — То есть программа, которая позволяет бесплатно обмениваться сообщениями?  
— Нет, — Кёнсу мотнул головой, внутри радуясь тому, что ему не пришлось снова уточнять, лишний раз показывая себя невеждой.  
— Я помогу тебе установить, давай телефон, — предложил Чонин, и Кёнсу, даже не задумываясь, протянул ему свой. Чонин замер, растерянно приоткрыв рот.  
Вопреки типичным историям из сопливых телесериалов, забивающих прайм-тайм всех национальных каналов, в которых даже у самого малообеспеченного героя всегда был в наличии новейший флагманский «Самсон» с широким сенсорным экраном, у Кёнсу был только маленький кнопочный «кирпич», на который он в свое время с трудом набрал нужные 70 тысяч вон. Поэтому он не мог установить себе мессенджер и экономить на сообщениях.  
Наверное, он был неправильным бедным.  
— Понятно. Я... Буду тебе звонить, — успокоил его Чонин, как-то неуклюже, но все же дружелюбно улыбнувшись.  
Однако чувство «я неправильный» несмотря ни на что продолжило расширяться у Кёнсу в груди.  
— Ты же не забыл про новогоднюю вечеринку? — Чонин решил попробовать перевести тему, но с выбором новой не очень угадал.  
— Я на нее не собираюсь, — Кёнсу отвернулся, недовольно прикусив губу. Куда уж ему.  
— Эй, так не пойдет, — Чонин толкнул его плечом. — Что я там буду делать один? Мне же опять покоя не дадут. Ты просто обязан меня спасти!  
«Чтобы покоя не давали мне, да?» — подумал Кёнсу, но вовремя опомнился, чтобы не сказать это вслух.  
— Ну, не знаю... Я и вечеринки, — вздохнул он, переводя взгляд вниз на асфальт, — Это не мое.  
— Мы просто посидим вместе и выпьем чего-нибудь. Не накручивай себя.  
— О нет, только не алкоголь, — Кёнсу поморщился, — Мне и на работе достаточно.  
— Значит, посидеть вместе ты все-таки не против? — почти что коварно усмехнулся Чонин.  
— Я обещаю над этим подумать, — пробурчал Кёнсу в ответ и в очередной раз попытался аккуратно вытащить свою руку из хватки Чонина.  
За все время их небольшой прогулки тот ее так и не отпустил.

Дела в колледже, как считал Кёнсу, более-менее наладились. Он все же стал снова брать обеды в столовой пару раз в неделю, а в остальное время носил с собой пластиковые контейнеры с острыми квашеными овощами, которыми его любезно снабдила тетя, и прятался по полупустым аудиториям, чтобы поесть.  
Чонин все чаще разговаривал с ним у всех на виду, что не осталось незамеченным студентами, и каждый раз, когда кто-то обращал на них внимание, Кёнсу мечтал провалиться под землю. Он тогда впервые задумался над тем, почему Чонин не чувствует себя неловко от того, что его видят рядом с _ним_ , но так и не нашел ответа, потому что даже то, что Чонин не особо пользовался своим образом, не казалось весомым оправданием. В любом случае, он был уверен, что ничем хорошим это все не закончится, и в этом он, увы, не ошибся.  
В тот день Кёнсу обедал в столовой, о чем уже довольно скоро пожалел. Ему стоило бы поторопиться и быстрее уйти на следующее занятие, но он спокойно листал за едой конспект и ни о чем таком не думал. Пока в зал не вошел Ким Чонин и, полностью проигнорировав несколько позвавших его человек, прошел со своим подносом прямо к столу Кёнсу и сел напротив него.  
— Так ты решил уже насчет вечеринки?  
Кёнсу показалось, что в помещении наступила полная тишина, потому что он слышал, как кровь зашумела у него в ушах, и как громко он сглотнул. Он не стал оборачиваться по сторонам, потому что точно знал — на них смотрело немало студентов, ему было достаточно того, что прямо за спиной Чонина он видел крайне раздраженное лицо Сехуна, который сжал палочки в руке так сильно, что те грозились треснуть.  
— Нет, — наконец прошептал Кёнсу в ответ.  
— Это значит, что ты не пойдешь, или что ты еще не решил? — нахмурился Чонин, но Кёнсу прослушал вопрос, судорожно начав собирать вещи со стола.  
— Извини, Чонин, я... Мне надо идти, у меня еще проверочная работа.  
Он подскочил со стула и метнулся к выходу, с каждой секундой ускоряя шаг.

Сехун встретил его на выходе из колледжа в компании своих друзей.  
— Ну что, как твои дела? — издевательски усмехнулся он, цепко впиваясь пальцами в плечо Кёнсу. — Как тебе погода сегодня?  
— Ты тронулся?  
— О, как грубо, — Сехун театрально покачал головой. — Я просто хотел с тобой поболтать. По-дружески.  
« _По-дружески_. Вот ведь гнида», — у Кёнсу запершило в горле от его тона.  
— Катись к черту, О Сехун, — едва слышно процедил он, но у Сехуна был хороший слух.  
— Я уверен, тебе будет интересно то, что я тебе скажу, — продолжит тот, наклонившись к его уху. — Ты ведь уже в курсе, почему Ким Чонин вокруг тебя вертится?  
Кёнсу дернул плечом, вырываясь из хватки Сехуна, и, напряженно нахмурившись, повернулся к нему с вопрошающим взглядом.  
— Он поспорил, что переспит с тобой, — Сехун улыбался самой приторно милой и невинной улыбкой, какую Кёнсу только мог представить. И он вздрогнул от этих слов, как от плети.  
— Ты... — суровость рассеивалась с лица Кёнсу, как песок по ветру. Мгновение, второе — и вот уже от парня, напряженно сжимающего кулаки, остался только растерянный беззащитный мальчик.  
— Я надеюсь, что ты воспользуешься этой информацией правильно. _Я же не желаю тебе зла_ , — добавил Сехун напоследок и, похлопав Кёнсу по плечу, бросил его со своими мыслями наедине. Дружки Сехуна двинулись за ним.  
До самого конца Кёнсу был уверен, что эта компания потащит его в какой-нибудь маленький переулок, чтобы избить, но к такому он был совсем не готов. И теперь он думал, что уж лучше бы его избили.  
Он позвонил тете и соврал о том, что заболел и не сможет работать, а после сразу поехал домой. На тот день у него уже не осталось никаких сил.

Впервые за весь учебный год Кёнсу пропустил занятия. Он не выходил из дома два дня, почти ничего не ел от подкатывающей к горлу тошноты и даже не отвечал на звонки, когда его телефон разрывал тишину квартиры своим назойливым звоном. Он лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок, вслушиваясь в знакомую мелодию, пока та не замолкала, и в комнате опять не становилось тихо. И мысли опять не начинали его душить.  
Кёнсу правда не хотел верить Сехуну, но слишком уж хорошо все укладывалось в этот сценарий. Спор прекрасно объяснял, откуда Чонин знал Кёнсу, и почему он вообще не беспокоился о том, какие выводы сделают окружающие. Кёнсу, усмехнувшись, подумал о том, сколько студентов было в курсе этого спора, и следили за ними, как за телевизионным шоу. Наверняка многие. А если даже и нет, то все равно все узнали бы о нем после победы Чонина, и тому даже из-за них не пришлось бы волноваться. Подонок, какой же подонок...  
В первый день Кёнсу еще пытался мысленно оправдать Чонина, но потом сдался. Ему нечем было выгородить его перед самим собой. Ну, конечно он поспорил на него, какие еще у Чонина могли быть причины, чтобы с ним общаться? Популярный красивый парень не мог просто так быть увлечен негласным изгоем колледжа. И почему Кёнсу вообще когда-то полагался на обратное? Маленький наивный кретин.  
Что в нем было такое, что могло бы по-настоящему зацепить Чонина? Кёнсу не был ни привлекательным, ни харизматичным, ни сильным, ни умным, ни интересным, ни еще каким-либо другим хорошим. У него были короткие топорщащиеся волосы, большие, словно на выкате, глаза и губы, похожие на переваренные манду. И щуплое некрасивое тело. А еще противное сельское произношение, которое он не мог исправить, как ни старался, дедушкины штаны и телефон с кнопками. И его фактически единственным увлечением была эта дурацкая ботаника, в которой он все равно не преуспел. Бинго. До Кёнсу просто сорвал джекпот по тому, как во всем быть ущербным. Перед таким парнем ни у кого не было шансов устоять, конечно.

Вместе тем Кёнсу почему-то никак не мог отказаться от Чонина. За это короткое время он уже успел привыкнуть к его присутствию, к его голосу, к его согревающим немного шершавым ладоням, к его небрежной щетине над верхней губой и тонким носогубным складкам у его щек. Кёнсу привык к тому, что он был _не один_ , и ценность этого нового для него чувства почему-то перекрывала все остальное. Именно из-за него Кёнсу до этого дня терпел все то, что на него давило, даже несмотря на то, что головой он понимал, что это все было неправильно. Хотя, он сам весь был неправильным, и, может быть, это был вообще его единственный шанс получить какие-то отношения.  
По правде говоря, раньше Кёнсу об этом не особо задумывался и никого не искал, потому что подсознательно понимал, что ничего ему, такому неказистому, не светит. Но теперь, уже после того, как совсем еще призрачная надежда помаячила перед его носом, ему было слишком больно от нее отказаться. Кёнсу бесконечно ворочался на кровати, вставал и шел в ванную, чтобы умыть лицо и лишний раз рассмотреть себя в зеркале, а затем опять ложился на кровать.  
Ему казалось, что он сходил с ума. А может и не казалось. Но он продолжал изводить себя, пока у него совсем не осталось сил, и противный насмехающийся над ним голос в его голове не замолк, чтобы он мог просто бездумно смотреть на запылившийся плафон маленькой комнатной люстры. Опять раздался звонок телефона, и Кёнсу почему-то удивился, увидев, что ему звонил Чонин. Он насчитал одиннадцать пропущенных от него, и почему-то у него в груди стало чуть теплее и чуть менее пусто. Надо было отдать этой скотине должное — играл он более чем убедительно. Так, что Кёнсу не хотел оставаться без этой игры, даже зная, что это лишь игра. И он даже не задумывался о том, сможет ли вытерпеть все то, что его ожидало по окончанию спора. Это было уже почти не важно.  
На столе Кёнсу все еще лежала ветка кипариса в горстке своей осыпающейся сизо-зеленой хвои, которую он не решался пока выбрасывать, потому что, несмотря ни на что, она все еще была очень красива. Быть может, Чонин был еще одной хвойной веткой в коллекции Кёнсу: как ни старайся, однажды с нее осыплется последняя иголочка, но даже такая недолгая ее жизнь может радовать и оставаться в воспоминаниях красивым пятном, просто потому что она была.  
Воспоминания. Кёнсу подумал, что ему в его бесцветной жизни совсем нечего вспоминать. Поэтому он все же решил, что даст Чонину выиграть тот спор. Просто чтобы у него появилось хоть немного нежности, пусть и фальшивой, но о которой, все же, можно будет вспомнить.

— Кёнсу, где ты пропадал?  
Он от неожиданности дернулся прямо на ступеньках автобуса, неуклюже вываливаясь из него прямо на Чонина, который пришел за ним на остановку.  
— Я болел, — пробурчал он и демонстративно подтянул вязаный шарф до самого носа.  
— А я звонил тебе, между прочим. Мог бы и ответить хоть раз.  
Чонин в несвойственной ему манере был сердитым и серьезным, и испытующе смотрел на него исподлобья, и Кёнсу вдруг понял, что все равно был рад его видеть, и вся его обида на Чонина сейчас, когда тот был рядом, отошла куда-то на второй план.  
— Не злись, хорошо? — прошептал он так, словно на самом деле боялся его разозлить. Он уже и сам перестал понимать, что на самом деле чувствует.  
— Не исчезай больше, и я не буду, — Чонин поднял руку и нагло взъерошил волосы у того на макушке, отчего Кёнсу смущенно улыбнулся. И ему стало спокойнее. Он сделал свой выбор.

До самого вечера Кёнсу боялся того, что колледж превратится для него в настоящий ад, но с Сехуном он тогда ни разу не пересекся, а администрация и вовсе не отреагировала на его прогулы, никак его не наказав. Чем Кёнсу бесстыдно воспользовался — начал пропускать занятия вместе с Чонином, потому что ему было гораздо спокойнее находиться подальше от озлобленных, жаждущих сплетен студентов. Вне колледжа он, за редким исключением, рисковал только тем, что над ним может поиздеваться сам Чонин, который пока еще ни разу такого себе не позволял, исправно играя свою роль. В минуты приподнятого настроения Кёнсу даже думал, что может быть он и не очень противен Чонину, раз тот так стоически его терпит. В остальное время, в прочем, он старательно убеждал себя в обратном. Чтобы потом не было слишком больно.  
Чонин продолжал рассказывать Кёнсу о книгах и показывать ему город, и даже в кино один раз затащил, на тех самых «Стальных рейнджеров». Кёнсу уже на входе в зрительный зал поразился огромному белому экрану — он таких никогда не видел. И весь сеанс, начиная еще с рекламных трейлеров, он не мог отвести от него взгляд и только недовольно шипел на Чонина, когда тот пытался втянуть его в разговор, шепча что-нибудь на ухо и отвлекая. Чонин потом долго смеялся, пародируя Кёнсу и его «выпученные» глаза, а Кёнсу его за это пинал. Не сильно, конечно. Он всегда боялся, что Чонин начнет над ним глумиться, но тот смеялся совсем беззлобно, так, что Кёнсу даже не было из-за этого больно. Ну, почти не было.  
Чонин в ответ на все эти пинки только больше смеялся и обнимал Кёнсу. Теперь он стал обнимать его все чаще, и Кёнсу, пересилив себя пару раз, даже начал находить в этих фальшивых объятиях какое-то своеобразное удовольствие.  
Только попкорн Кёнсу не понравился. У него в деревне на такую гадость кукурузу не переводили.

Они впервые поцеловались двадцать восьмого января, почти под Новый год. Кёнсу хорошо запомнил тот день. Чонин тогда опять пришел к нему на работу, и они ели рамен вместе из одной чашки, а потом Чонин настоял на том, чтобы проводить Кёнсу домой.  
«Должен же я знать, где ты живешь. Вдруг ты опять решишь куда-то пропасть», — так он объяснял это свое желание. И у Кёнсу внутри не возникло никакого протеста.  
А еще тогда пошел первый за очень долгое время снег — посыпался крупными хлопьями, от которых все вокруг стало казаться Кёнсу красивым, даже несмотря на то, что они шли через неблагополучный район с мусором на тротуарах и исписанными всякими непотребствами стенами.  
Чонин поначалу просто шел рядом, а потом по-свойски засунул руку в карман куртки Кёнсу.  
— Что? — спросил он, когда Кёнсу поднял на него удивленные круглые глаза. — У меня, между прочим, нет карманов в пальто. А руки мерзнут.  
Кёнсу только усмехнулся. Вот уж действительно — такое красивое пальто и такое бесполезное.  
— У тебя дырка в подкладке. Ты в курсе?  
А за это Ким Чонин уже получил локтем в бок.  
«У меня на сердце дырка. И вот ее уже так легко не заштопаешь», — с горечью думал Кёнсу, пока они шли дальше.  
— Ну... Вот здесь я и живу, — он несколько замялся, остановившись перед шестиэтажным многоквартирным домом.  
Чонин только кивнул, разглядывая Кёнсу и внимательно всматриваясь в его глаза так, что тот почти начал краснеть. В этой тихой паузе, которая повисла над ними вместе с моргающим уличным фонарем, Кёнсу любовался Чонином в ответ: отросшей челкой, которая не была зачесана наверх и упрямо лезла ему в глаза, и тем, как красиво тени легли под его широкими скулами.  
Чонин медленно наклонился к нему, а Кёнсу послушно замер и зажмурился, прямо как в тех телесериалах в прайм-тайм. Ну, должны же они быть хоть в чем-то правдивы и полезны. Но Чонин только засмеялся. Кёнсу пришлось приоткрыть один глаз, чтобы на него посмотреть: на его лице была восторженная широкая улыбка.  
— Ты такой очаровательный, Кёнсу, — пробормотал Чонин и все-таки поцеловал его, быстро сокращая расстояние и прижимаясь к его полным губам своими. Еще до того, как Кёнсу успел что-то ответить или даже удивиться.  
Кёнсу коротко вздрогнул и опять зажмурился, не решаясь обнять Чонина. Его губы были чуть сухими от ветра, а широкий нос упирался Кёнсу в щеку, и в мыслях у того была полная пустота. Только сердце предательски быстро билось.  
— Что-то не так? — взволнованно спросил Чонин у Кёнсу, бессознательно поджавшем губы. — Если ты боишься меня заразить простудой, то...  
И Кёнсу рассмеялся.  
Чонин даже не пожаловался на то, что Кёнсу был неумелым истуканом. Чего еще ему было желать?  
— Все именно так, Чонин, — улыбнулся Кёнсу, притягивая того ближе, чтобы в этот раз углубить поцелуй.

Студенческая вечеринка по случаю азиатского Нового года проходила на второй день общих празднований. Вообще все обычные люди отмечали Новый год почти что полторы недели, но учащиеся в этой стране, по всей видимости, людьми не считались, потому что для них на развлечения оставили всего три дня. У Кёнсу из-за этого не получилось съездить в эти выходные домой — он только позвонил родителям сказать, что у него все хорошо, и лег спать. Чонин праздновал со своей родней, поэтому они с ним должны были увидеться уже только в клубе — Кёнсу все же пришлось пообещать Чонину прийти.  
Они договорились не дарить друг другу подарков. То ли Чонин решил просто не тратиться на предмет своего спора, то ли просто из солидарности с Кёнсу, у которого были вечные проблемы с деньгами, соврал, что у него самого с финансами туго, то ли и правда было туго, и он не соврал — Кёнсу не было важно, потому что это было ему на руку. У него и без этого было достаточно забот.

Чонин встретил Кёнсу у входа внутри клуба. И он выглядел просто неотразимо, даже в простой полосатой футболке с длинным рукавом. На Кёнсу был темно-серый, по мнению самого Кёнсу, идиотский, пиджак с какими-то зелеными разводами, который просто кричал о том, что его отрыли в секонд-хенде. А еще Кёнсу старательно пытался уложить волосы так, как видел на одной из широких рекламных растяжек в центре, но всех этих усилий было явно недостаточно, чтобы выглядеть хорошо. Не то, что Чонину, тому для этого нужно было всего лишь родиться. И рядом с ним Кёнсу сейчас хотелось раствориться до самых атомов.  
Хотя Чонина в облике Кёнсу. кажется, ничего не смущало. Он закинул руку ему на плечо и радостно подмигнул.  
— Ну как, ты готов?  
— Не думаю, — честно ответил Кёнсу и вновь перевел взгляд на Чонина. — У тебя красивая кофта, — ляпнул он первое, что пришло ему в голову, но потом осознал, что только что сказал и пораженно застыл, закрыв рот рукой.  
Кофта. Он сказал _кофта_.  
Ну конечно на Чонине была не _просто кофта_ , он ведь не мог ходить в _просто кофте_ , у этой вещи определенно было свое мудреное иностранное название, которое точно знали все вокруг, кроме Кёнсу. А он... Он в очередной раз позорно прокололся.  
Чонин прыснул в кулак и широко улыбнулся — очень добродушно и почти что очарованно — не так, как того можно было ожидать.  
— Спасибо, Кёнсу.  
— Извини, я...  
— Ты милый, — Чонин быстро парировал, продолжая смотреть на Кёнсу в упор, пока тот не смутился еще больше и не отвернулся. Ничего нормально ответить у него так и не получилось.

Они прошли дальше, к самому танцполу, и Кёнсу схватился за голову, мучительно простонав. Если на входе было довольно шумно, но все же вполне терпимо, то здесь музыка была настолько громкой, что у него заболели уши. Он закрыл их руками, но это не помогло: от громких низких нот здесь дрожал пол и все остальное вместе с ним, и Кёнсу буквально почувствовал, как у него от этих вибраций звенели ребра. Это было просто ужасно.  
— Ты скоро привыкнешь, — Чонин прокричал ему в ухо, но Кёнсу едва это услышал.  
Они нашли самый дальний от колонок диванчик, чтобы присесть.  
— Когда ты планируешь отсюда уходить? Я долго не выдержу, — пожаловался ему Кёнсу.  
И Чонин понимающе кивнул.  
— Посидим пока немного, хорошо?  
Место, которое они нашли, радовало Кёнсу тем, что их почти никто не видел. Разве что стайка студенток, которую Чонин привел за собой на хвосте, когда отходил поздороваться с другими. Он принес с собой два квадратных стакана и поставил один перед Кёнсу.  
— Попробуй.  
Кёнсу недовольно поморщился, когда этот стакан понюхал.  
— Это же...  
— Ага. Виски с газировкой, — подтвердил Чонин. — Попробуй.  
Кёнсу сделал большой глоток и едва не поперхнулся от того специфического чувства, когда алкоголь обжигает внутренности.  
Чонин недовольно хлопнул его по спине.  
— Осторожнее ты!  
Они просидели там где-то с час, и все это время Кёнсу ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Не только потому, что сам не любил так проводить время — дискотеки у них устраивали и в ближайшем от деревни городке, до которого было всего двадцать пять минут на автобусе, и Кёнсу уже тогда их не жаловал. Скорее даже потому, что собравшиеся тут студенты были из совсем другого общества, лишний раз напоминая Кёнсу о его положении. От этих мыслей ему снова захотелось выпить.  
Чонин предложил ему потанцевать напоследок и через силу вытянул Кёнсу с дивана. Расслабиться и веселиться, как Чонин, у Кёнсу не получалось, поэтому он только скованно переступал с ноги на ногу, а когда они потеряли друг друга в толпе, так и вовсе сбежал с танцпола и сел у барной стойки. Там он узнал, что раз колледж выкупил помещение клуба на сегодня, то почти все напитки были бесплатными, и с трудом убедил бармена в том, что раз его пустили на студенческую вечеринку, ему было не тринадцать лет. Даже если он выглядел именно на столько. И с новым глотком разбавленного виски ему почему-то стало наплевать, что он был парнем из села, выглядевшим как огородное пугало.  
Неожиданно стакан вырвали из его рук.  
— Ты же говорил, что не пьешь!  
Кёнсу медленно развернулся к Чонину, щурясь от синего лазера, светящего прямо в глаз.  
— Ну я...  
— Я тебя еле нашел. Какой это по счету? — Чонин был явно раздражен, и Кёнсу вдруг затошнило от одного осознания этого.  
— Третий, — ответил он твердо, но под испытующим взглядом Чонина его уверенность мгновенно испарилась. — Четвертый?  
Чонин вздохнул, и для Кёнсу это значило «ты совсем безнадежен». И он совсем поник, потому что знал, что он действительно такой.  
— Пойдем, здесь мое общежитие совсем рядом, — вздохнув, сказал Чонин и потянул Кёнсу за руку.

Транспорт в праздники было просто невозможно дождаться, поэтому Кёнсу приходилось старательно чеканить шаг, чтобы показать, что он вовсе и не пьяный. Хотя его наигранные механические движения смотрелись довольно нелепо со стороны. Он неплохо соображал, вообще-то, только несколько потерял в координации и перестал чувствовать пространство, словно его прокатили на каком-то сумасшедшем вертящемся аттракционе в парке развлечений, и он никак не мог прийти в себя, когда, наконец, с него сошел. На мгновение он подумал, что Чонин, скорее всего, воспользуется ситуацией и закроет их дело со спором — не зря же он повел Кёнсу к себе. И Кёнсу, кажется, не возражал — даже в какой-то мере был рад, что тот не потащил его просто в клубный туалет. А потом он вспомнил еще кое-что:  
— Чонин, а меня вообще пропустят?  
Чонин только рукой махнул.  
— Все гуляют. Никто даже проверять не будет, идем.  
И в самом деле, никто за входом в общежитие не следил. Чонин только использовал специальный пропускной, чтобы открыть турникеты, и протащил Кёнсу за собой.  
Комнаты здесь были узкими и длинными, но с довольно большими окнами. Чонин жил в своей один вот уже почти месяц — его бывший сосед бросил колледж, а никого нового к нему еще не подселили. Чонину всегда везло. Впрочем, он предлагал Кёнсу перебраться к нему, но он отказался. Смысла не было, им же все равно скоро расставаться.  
Чонин дотащил Кёнсу до свободной кровати, и тот сразу на нее рухнул. Стены наконец перестали перед ним кружиться, и ему стало немного лучше. Только гул стоял в ушах — то ли от громкой клубной музыки, то ли просто фейерверки пускали за окном. А больше Кёнсу ничего не запомнил.

Новый день был безрадостным. У Кёнсу раскалывалась голова, он с трудом сел на кровати, и ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы вспомнить, что вчера было. И, за одно, понять, что Чонин вообще его не трогал — только стянул с него куртку и ботинки и завернул в одеяло без пододеяльника. На нем даже этот пиджак зеленый остался.  
Чонин, между тем, потягиваясь, вышел из душа в одних свободных темных штанах — босиком и без футболки. Зато с сухим подтянутым торсом и плоским животом с длинным шрамом от удаления аппендицита. И Кёнсу был абсолютно уверен, что ничего интимнее и чувственнее он в жизни не видел.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал ему Чонин без своей привычной улыбки, и Кёнсу от этого стало еще больше не по себе. Он тяжело сглотнул. — Я, наверное, должен был сделать тебе какой-нибудь бульон от похмелья, но я не умею. Могу кофе здесь на этаже на кухне заварить.  
— Ты злишься, — печально протянул Кёнсу, и это был совсем не вопрос.  
— Конечно я злюсь, Кёнсу, — нахмурился Чонин. — Я рассчитывал, что мы по-быстрому оттуда уберемся и пойдем на набережную запускать петарды. Я целую коробку купил! А мне пришлось вместо этого полчаса тебя разыскивать.  
Кёнсу мучительно зажмурился, свесив голову вниз.  
— Извини, я всегда все порчу, — бессильно пробурчал он. — Просто я чувствовал себя плохо, потому что не люблю эти клубы, и даже танцевать совсем не умею, и я выглядел там, как последний кретин, а когда я выпил, мне стало немного легче, и... — он наконец перестал тараторить, поняв, что Чонину вообще не нужно все это знать. — Извини, Чонин. Я пойду уже.  
Кёнсу попытался встать, но Чонин остановил его, надавив на плечо.  
— Да куда ты пойдешь, сиди. Я кофе принесу.  
Чонин вышел в коридор, и у Кёнсу защемило в груди.

Растворимый кофе здесь был просто отвратительный, но Кёнсу все равно пил его вместе с Чонином, пристыжено сутулясь. К полудню они заказали пиццу и смотрели какую-то молодежную комедию на дорогущем ноутбуке Чонина, подаренном его сестрой — с тем знаменитым разрезанным апельсином на крышке. Тот, уже перестав сердиться, заразительно смеялся, очаровательно щурясь и крепко хватаясь за локти Кёнсу. А Кёнсу как-то умудрился испачкать в соусе от пиццы свою белую футболку.  
Вечером они все же поехали к заливу запускать фейерверки — коробка Чонина закончилась за каких-то десять минут, и все остальное время они целовались, и Чонин своими большими теплыми ладонями грел его раскрасневшиеся от резкого ветра щеки.  
А ночью Кёнсу снилось, что они занимались любовью на полу. Снилось как ритмично двигались крепкие, поджарые бедра Чонина, как тот исступленно целовал его шею и голую грудь. Снилось, как сам он, лежа на спине в одной рубашке, скользил по ковру пятками, кусал пересохшие губы и хватался за Чонина как мог, впиваясь пальцами между его ребер, будто бы мог провалиться куда-то вниз, если его отпустит.  
И во всем, что Кёнсу видел в своем сне, было куда меньше дешевой похоти, чем трогательной нежной любви.  
Когда он проснулся, он тут же кинулся в ванную, раскрутил кран с холодной водой и, сунув голову под ледяной поток, простоял так почти десять минут, пока ему не начало казаться, что его мозги покрываются инеем.  
«Опомнись, До Кёнсу. Это все не про тебя», — бесконечной мантрой повторял себе он, и его сердце болезненно сжималось в скорби по тому, к чему так тянулось.

Примерно через неделю после этого Кёнсу столкнулся с О Сехуном, при чем в буквальном смысле. У него оставался всего один день перед тестом по безопасности жизнедеятельности на производствах, и он шел к автобусной остановке, листая свой конспект прямо на ходу. И, на свою беду, даже не заметил, как задел плечом кого-то из компании Сехуна.  
— Какого... — гневно начал тот парень, но, развернувшись и увидев Кёнсу, мгновенно повеселел. — Смотрите кто у нас тут.  
— Привет, Кёнсу, — приторно улыбнулся Сехун. — Было здорово увидеть тебя на вечеринке в компании Чонина.  
Двое его припевал с трудом сдерживали смех.  
— Я, конечно, знал, что ты не особо гордый, но чтобы так пресмыкаться...  
— Ты еще ущербнее, чем можно представить, — добавил к Сехуну первый — тот, в которого Кёнсу врезался.  
Сам Кёнсу оцепенел и никак не мог понять, что ему делать. Спокойно пройти они уже не дадут, если он просто убежит — вовсе с грязью сравняют, но и стоять и слушать их у него уже не хватало сил.  
— А может ты у нас меценат? — нагнулся к нему Сехун, немного снижая тон, чтобы его слова могла слышать лишь их компания. — Даешь всем, кто спорит на секс с тобой, чтобы бедные мальчики могли заработать денег?  
Третий студент — кажется, его звали Чондэ — гнусно заржал, запрокидывая голову назад, и это стало последней каплей. Кёнсу даже не сообразил, что именно произошло, только мгновение назад Сехун нависал над ним с мерзкой ухмылкой, а уже сейчас отпрянул, закрывая лицо.  
— С-сука, — процедил он, выпрямляясь и сплевывая кровь, которая уже текла у него по подбородку с лопнувшей губы.  
Кёнсу и не представлял, как у него получилось так сильно его ударить.  
— Вы, блядь, не вмешивайтесь, — остановил Сехун своих, когда те начали наступать на Кёнсу. — Я сам.

Прохожие разняли их очень быстро — Сехун даже не успел избить его ногами после того, как повалил на асфальт. Его перстень, в прочем, успел так разорвать Кёнсу кожу на переносице, что в травмпункте ему пришлось наложить четыре шва. Почти весь вечер он бездумно просидел в больничном холле, и пытался справиться с накатывающим отчаянием. Получалось весьма скверно, потому что Сехун был прав. Кёнсу просто ущербный.  
Чонин влетел в больницу точно также, как когда в палатку с едой — запыхавшийся и взволнованный, с мокрыми от пота волосами, прилипающими ко лбу. Увидев Кёнсу, он притормозил, упираясь руками в колени и, переведя дыхание, спокойно подошел к нему и сел рядом.  
«Ты то, черт тебя дери, что тут забыл?» — раздраженно подумал Кёнсу, уставившись на пол, выложенный белой скользкой плиткой.  
— Кёнсу, что случилось?  
— Не важно.  
Краем глаза он заметил, как Чонин пристально на него смотрел, и как тревожно изогнулись его брови.  
— Вы же не могли просто так...  
— Я сказал _не важно_ , Чонин, — Кёнсу не повысил голоса, но Чонин все равно подавился своими же словами, поспешно их глотая.  
— Я вызову тебе такси, — кивнул тот сам себе и снова встал. Кёнсу даже на это не отреагировал. Ему было все равно.

Чонин поехал вместе с ним и даже зашел к нему в квартиру. Кёнсу не стал протестовать. Он уже был разбит, и вовсе не физически, и был уверен, что еще ниже опускаться ему уже просто некуда, поэтому без волнения впустил Чонина внутрь. Чонин стоял у входа и ждал, что Кёнсу хоть что-то сделает, но он молчал, не раздевался и даже не включал свет. Они тихо стояли в полутемной комнате, и только кусок света от уличного фонаря в форме оконного проема ложился на противоположную стену.  
По наитию Кёнсу сделал единственное, на что ему хватило сил — уткнулся лбом Чонину между лопаток и обнял со спины, чуть на него навалившись.  
Чонин вздрогнул и снял с себя его руки, но Кёнсу их вернул.  
— Давай постоим так немного, хорошо? _Пожалуйста, Чонин_.  
И тот послушно замер, чуть сгибая спину.  
— Кёнсу. _Кёнсу-я_ , — мягко позвал его Чонин через несколько минут, даже с этой дурацкой деревенской, но такой теплой и трогательной протяжной гласной после имени. Кёнсу от его голоса хотелось взвыть. — Ты себе так швы повредишь.  
— Не важно, — в который раз повторил Кёнсу, и Чонин опять замолчал.

Груз всех сомнений Кёнсу, всех его переживаний и страхов рухнул на него в один момент, и ему от самого себя было невыносимо тошно. Он сжимал дрожащими пальцами свитер Чонина, а потом и вовсе стал скрести ими у того по животу, как если бы пытался расцарапать. И это наверняка было весьма болезненно, но Чонин беззвучно терпел, лишь слегка придерживая руки Кёнсу, пока тот задыхался от правды, которая его догнала.

Эта правда была в том, что Кёнсу был невероятно влюблен в Чонина, до сладкой истомы в груди и пересыхающего горла, но вместе с тем он, кажется, точно так же его ненавидел, потому что _этот ублюдок слишком уж старался выиграть спор_. Подумать только, он был готов даже на такое, даже бежать к нему в больницу и притворяться заботливым, даже целоваться с ним, улыбаться ему, обнимать его, даже... Ублюдок.  
В его груди и горле растекалось вязкое и горькое отвращение, и Кёнсу никак не мог понять к чему: к тому, что Чонин так с ним поступал, или к тому, что он сам, очевидно, ничего большего не был достоин.  
Себя самого Кёнсу просто ненавидел. С одной стороны за то, что он до всего этого докатился, что какую-то неделю назад был готов отдаться Чонину даже в том клубном туалете, если бы тот его потащил. Твою мать, это было так омерзительно. Хотя, что ему еще оставалось? Ведь с другой стороны Кёнсу все еще был никчемным сельским мальчиком, опьяневшим от внимания красивого парня, на что еще он мог вообще рассчитывать? Что еще могло ему светить, если не ложь и грязь в блестящем фантике? Как жестока была к нему жизнь, если уже за такую жалкую подачку он должен был быть ей благодарен?  
Они стояли долго, пока Кёнсу не перестало колотить от нестерпимой боли, и пока он сам не отпустил Чонина. Тот развернулся к нему и прикоснулся губами к его лбу — высоко, у самой линии роста волос, и почти невесомо, стараясь не задеть рану подбородком и придерживая Кёнсу за затылок одной рукой.  
— Поспи сегодня, — прошептал на прощанье Чонин и вышел из квартиры, захлопнув на собой дверь, но Кёнсу продолжил стоять. Он так и не разделся, не включил свет, не лег на кровать — только прислонился спиной к стене, медленно съехав по ней и усевшись на пол, когда в ногах совсем не осталось сил.  
Сон к нему в ту ночь так и не пришел.

Несколько дней Чонин его не трогал и почти не разговаривал с ним — только кивал в качестве приветствия, когда видел его в колледже, и звонил ему поздним вечером, чтобы пожелать добрых снов.  
Кёнсу чувствовал себя опустошенным и довольно долго приходил в себя. Поначалу он думал бросить все это, забыть про Чонина, взять академический отпуск в колледже или вовсе отчислиться. И просто немного перетерпеть — уже приближалась весна, а значит, скоро все опять покроется зеленью разных растений, и с ними Кёнсу переживет свое одиночество. Но иногда мимолетные радости оказываются важнее всего остального. Даже тех мук, которые поджидают впереди. И Кёнсу решил продолжать, у него еще было немного времени для любования яркой упаковкой, пока он не вскроет ее и не осознает до конца, что под блестящей фольгой было совсем пусто.  
Он нашел Чонина в их маленьком сквере, просто сидящем на скамейке, опустив голову. Кёнсу прошел к нему и сел рядом.  
— Привет, Чонин, — негромко сказал он, и Чонин ему кивнул.  
— У тебя все хорошо, Кёнсу?  
— Хорошо.  
— Это славно, — Чонин выпрямился. — Извини, я разругался с родителями, и мне больше нечего тебе сегодня рассказать. Но я рад, что ты наконец-то пришел.  
— А ты ждал? — удивился Кёнсу его непривычному, бесцветному голосу.  
Чонин на это не ответил, только посмотрел на него как-то обиженно. Кёнсу кашлянул и прикусил щеку с внутренней стороны, ненадолго задумавшись о том, почему Чонин вообще решил поделиться с ним своей проблемой. Но, раз уж он решил, пожалуй, стоило его немного отвлечь.  
— Давай тогда я что-нибудь расскажу, — он глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. — В мою деревню ходит только один автобус, от автовокзала до ближайшей к ней остановки примерно шесть часов пути. На нормальной машине быстрее будет, конечно. Часа, может, четыре. Деревня на другой стороне залива от Йольмансана, поэтому дорога такая долгая. Когда достроят мост, можно будет быстро добираться, а пока нужно объезжать весь залив. Но зато там очень красиво, особенно вечером, когда видны огни над трассой. Моя семья живет в старом традиционном доме, его еще дедушка строил, без гвоздей...  
Кёнсу нес какую-то скучную бессвязную ерунду — он и сам это понимал, но Чонин все равно внимательно его слушал, не сводя взгляда с его пухлых губ.  
Только к вечеру, когда Чонин немного развеялся и взбодрился, Кёнсу заметил, что после того, как в городе выпало больше снега, в сквере стало невероятно красиво. Именно так, как он себе и представлял.

После этого, кажется, почти все вернулось на свои места. Чонин продолжил играть прекрасного парня, и делал это просто виртуозно, без единой помарки. И Кёнсу пытался играть вместе с ним. Он подумал однажды, что если сам принял такие правила, то его теперь нельзя одурачить. И мысленно теперь сам себя убеждал в том, что это не Чонин его использует, а Кёнсу Чонина. То, как бурно протестовало и ныло все внутри, он предпочитал не замечать вообще.  
Вместе они прошли весь Йольмансан вдоль и поперек, разделили на двоих десяток порций лапши и даже прочитали вместе полтора детектива. По инициативе Чонина, конечно. Они встречались каждый день, и Кёнсу нравилось считать эти свидания и тянуть их бесконечно долго, пока их нитке не придет время разорваться.  
С наступлением марта это время пришло.

Та пятница выдалась холодной и очень ветреной. Чонин провожал Кёнсу домой после вечерних занятий в библиотеке, и они оба продрогли насквозь пока шли от автобусной остановки. Чонин поднялся вместе с ним на этаж, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть отогреться, и Кёнсу украдкой чмокнул его в щеку на прощание, но в итоге тот никуда не ушел — нагло затолкал Кёнсу в квартиру и, c силой прижав к стене, принялся целовать его горячо и страстно, иногда спускаясь от губ к подбородку и попутно расстегивая пуговицы на его куртке. Кёнсу не заметил, когда та была распахнута, и когда Чонин успел подтянуть его заправленную в брюки рубашку наверх — он только почувствовал, как ладонь Чонина легла на его оголенный живот, и отпрянул, тяжело дыша.  
— Я поторопился, да? — испытующе посмотрел на него Чонин, но ладонь так и не убрал. — Или мы продолжим?  
— У тебя ледяные руки, — Кёнсу сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову. Все это время он был уверен, что давно ко всему готов, но сейчас оказалось, что нет. Он не был готов к тому, что все закончится сегодня, и даже не знал, что об этом и думать.  
— Но ты же их согреешь? — Чонин навис над ним, разгоряченный и жаждущий, c шальными сияющими глазами, волосами, растрепанными от ветра, и мягко выделяющимся кадыком, от которого Кёнсу не мог отвести взгляд. Он знал, что мог отказать Чонину, и тот его сразу бы отпустил, но он не отказал. И не согласился. Кёнсу не решился сказать прямо ни «да», ни «нет».  
— Поцелуй меня еще раз, Чонин, — вот что он ему ответил. И тот прекрасно понял, что Кёнсу имел в виду.

Чонин легко тронул губами кончик его носа, прислонился лбом к лбу Кёнсу и стоял так, пока они оба не отдышались, чтобы потом продолжить медленно и нежно раздеваться. Он сначала стянул свитер с себя, потому что ему было не впервой, а потом бережно снял рубашку Кёнсу. У его мягкого живота была небольшая складка над ремнем, и Чонин прихватил ее двумя пальцами, с трудом подавляя улыбку умиления. А потом полез ими под ремень в брюки. Кёнсу на мгновение опять впал в ступор, хватая его за руку, чтобы остановить.  
— Эй, — Чонин поднял его голову за подбородок, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза. — Все ведь порядке?  
Кёнсу шумно выдохнул и без зазрения совести в который раз соврал в ответ:  
— Да.  
Чонин снова приблизился к нему с поцелуями: первый бережно лег над бровью, второй — на висок, третий мягко спустился под ухо к шее.  
— Ты лжешь, До Кёнсу, — качнул головой он. — Не лги мне, и все будет хорошо.  
От этого шепота у Кёнсу по спине побежали мурашки, и он так и не смог ничего ответить — только закрыл глаза и прижал Чонина к себе, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.

Они повалились на кровать, продолжая избавляться от одежды, и Кёнсу казалось, что руки Чонина были _везде_ , будто не могли им насытиться. И он отдавался им, молча принимая все их ласки. Стонать почему-то совсем не хотелось — даже дышать не хотелось, словно бы лишний звук мог спугнуть губы Чонина с его плеч и груди; словно бы, отвлекшись на вздохи, Кёнсу мог пропустить что-то невероятно важное.  
Чонин развернул его на бок и навалился на его со спины, и Кёнсу подумалось, что это, наверное, не самая лучшая поза, но тут же забыл обо всем, трепетно выгибая спину, когда Чонин надавил на его пах, а второй рукой широко провел от низа живота к самому горлу, чтобы потом очертить его искусанную нижнюю губу большим пальцем. Кёнсу повернул голову и призывно посмотрел ему в глаза, приоткрыв рот. И Чонин дал ему то, о чем он просил, жадно впиваясь в его губы и ведя влажными от слюны фалангами по ложбинке между его ягодиц.  
— Стой! Стой, Чонин, — сдавленно вскрикнул Кёнсу от проникновения, впиваясь ногтями в его бок. Чонин замер, лаская внутреннею сторону его бедра, прихватывая и сдавливая сливочно-нежную кожу. Для Кёнсу ощущать Чонина внутри было странно — и некомфортно, и восхитительно одновременно, и он жмурился, пытаясь прочувствовать как можно больше.  
Их движения были размеренными и немного резкими, пока Чонин исступленно толкался в Кёнсу, ведя языком по его шее, а тот беспокойно метался под ним, слушая, как стучит кровь в висках, и царапал его везде, куда мог дотянуться заведенной за спину рукой.  
— Какой же ты... — с трудом выдохнул Чонин ему на ухо, — потрясающий.  
И у Кёнсу все томно сжалось внутри.  
Чонин закончил по-мальчишески быстро и неожиданно, страстно напирая на Кёнсу и со стоном облегченно выдыхая. Пару секунд он упивался своим удовольствием, а потом грязно выругался, стыдливо вжимаясь в спину перед ним. И Кёнсу легко рассмеялся.  
Это все было, пожалуй, совсем не эротично, но вместе с тем просто по-человечески прекрасно. Невероятно прекрасно.  
— Черт, Кёнсу, я... Извини. Я тебе помогу, — судорожно пробормотал Чонин, положив ладонь тому на промежность, и Кёнсу у самого пика возбуждения стиснул бедрами его руку.  
— Еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть, Чонин, — выдохнул он, и тот крепко его сжал, чтобы Кёнсу мог излиться, крупно дрожа всем телом и судорожно всхлипывая.

Кёнсу бессильно завалился вперед, и Чонин лег рядом, чтобы тому было теплее, а ему удобнее целовать его затылок.  
— Тридцать семь.  
— Что-о? — вымученно простонал Кёнсу, разворачиваясь к Чонину лицом. Он все-таки сумел испортить момент. Идиот.  
— Тридцать семь родинок на твоей спине, — улыбнулся Чонин и притянул Кёнсу еще ближе — так, что они почти соприкоснулись носами.  
У Кёнсу перехватило дыхание. Что-то теплое и светлое разливалось у него в груди от этих слов. И он опять стал любоваться Чонином. У него были глаза-полумесяцы и покрытая испариной кожа цвета латуни. И он был неописуемо прекрасен.  
В этот раз первым не выдержал Чонин, смущенно утыкаясь лицом в подушку.  
— Если бы я видел твое лицо, я бы продержался еще меньше.  
И Кёнсу смутился вслед за ним.

Кёнсу довольно быстро помылся в душе — он думал, что будет чувствовать себя разбитым после, но, похоже, его сердце еще не решило, что ему чувствовать. Скорее всего, оно еще не понимало, что дальше ничего не будет. Он протер рукой запотевшее зеркало, посмотрел на себя и сказал негромко:  
— Это конец, Кёнсу.  
И стоило ему открыть дверь в комнату, он понял, что это и правда был конец.  
В ее центре, опираясь о стол, стоял обнаженный Чонин и листал одну из книг Кёнсу. Одну из _тех самых книг_. С сушеными листочками и черенками.  
— Чонин... — охнул Кёнсу, и к его горлу подступила удушающая тошнота.  
Чонин от неожиданности подскочил на месте и выпустил книгу из рук — она упала веером своих страниц вниз, рассыпая сушеные пестики и тычинки по полу. И они оба кинулись все это собирать.  
— Кёнсу, извини, извини меня, я правда не хотел, я... Я просто увидел у тебя ветку _нашего кипариса_ , и мне стало интересно, — тараторил Чонин, но тот даже его не слышал.  
Это была его единственная тайна. Единственная его ущербность, о которой никто больше не знал, и сейчас Кёнсу чувствовал себя так, словно с него стянули последнюю тряпку, оставив голым на самой людной улице города. Он опустил голову совсем низко, чтобы Чонин не заметил позорных слез, стоявших в его глазах, и сгребал сухие растения в кучу. Они ломались и крошились от его грубости, но Кёнсу уже было ничего не важно — лишь бы побыстрее убрать все это.  
Он впускал в свою квартиру Чонина и даже не подумал о том, чтобы убрать эти чертовы книги. Как будто обожающих их Чонин никогда бы ими не поинтересовался. Он сам виноват. Он все это заслужил.  
— Кёнсу, ты меня слышишь? — Чонин повысил голос, и Кёнсу резко развернулся к нему, утыкаясь носом в пару крупных белых лепестков, которые тот ему протягивал. — Они еще пахнут.  
Это были лепестки пиона, и они на самом деле еще сохранили аромат. Кёнсу забрал их у Чонина, и попытался сделать вид, что все в порядке, но его губы предательски дрожали.  
— Не злись на меня, ладно? — Лицо Чонина жалобно вытянулось. — Я не хотел. Мы все завтра соберем, а пока давай спать, хорошо?  
И Кёнсу едва сдержался, чтобы не расплакаться по-настоящему.

Они снова устроились на узкой кровати: Кёнсу лег на спину, неуверенно сжимаясь, а Чонин — на бок рядом с ним, утыкаясь носом тому в ухо. Несколько минут они лежали в тишине, пока Чонин ее не нарушил.  
— Кёнсу...  
— М-м? — сдавленно промычал тот.  
— Скажи, что ты за меня не злишься. _Это очень для меня важно_.  
— Я на тебя не злюсь.  
— Точно? — недоверчиво переспросил Чонин.  
— Угу.  
— Тогда... — его руки напряглись, а сам он довольно громко сглотнул. — Можно я на весенние праздники с тобой поеду? За город. А то я с родителями так и не помирился.  
«Тебе больше не нужно притворяться хорошим, чтобы затащить меня в постель, Чонин, можешь расслабиться», — с горечью подумал Кёнсу, но вслух все равно сказал другое.  
— Конечно, Чонин, — если играть, так уж до конца.  
Чонин завозился под его боком, просунул вторую руку вперед у него под шеей, чтобы прижать Кёнсу к себе крепче, и удовлетворенно выдохнул:  
— Вот и хорошо. А теперь спи.  
Кёнсу только слабо улыбнулся сам себе в ответ.  
«Тебе давно уже не было нужно притворяться, но спасибо, что ты все равно это делал».

Он не хотел засыпать. Ему хотелось смотреть в потолок и думать о прошедшей зиме, вспоминая их долгие прогулки и нежные поцелуи под редким снегом, одну руку Чонина в своем надорванном кармане и вторую — в своем надорванном сердце. Ему хотелось мечтать о том, как они вместе выберутся из этого дурацкого города на тарахтящем автобусе и выйдут недалеко от какого-нибудь леса посмотреть, как на деревья возвращается листва. Ему хотелось чувствовать Чонина: его тепло и тяжесть на своем плече, его мерное щекочущее дыхание и такое приятное, такое, кажется, искреннее объятие. Ему хотелось хотя бы чуть-чуть, еще на пару лишний мгновений продлить все то, что теперь ускользало от него, отдалялось, вырывалось из рук бьющейся птицей, и до подступающих вновь слез Кёнсу хотелось, чтобы эта ночь длилась вечно. И чтобы ему не приходилось вспоминать о том, что уже на утро он скорее всего окажется в своей постели совсем один.

Тогда Кёнсу еще не знал, что Чонин не уйдет ни ночью, ни утром, ни даже под вечер. Что он полдня будет ходить босиком в каких-то старых штанах Кёнсу и по-прежнему улыбаться, словно никакого спора и не было. Он еще не знал, что спора и правда не было, что Сехун — просто завистливая сволочь с длинным языком, за который теперь получит от Чонина — тот на следующей неделе сам подерется с ним и разобьет ему нос. И теперь настанет очередь Кёнсу забирать того из больницы с опухшим ухом и ссадинами на руках. Он еще не знал, что однажды, довольно скоро, Чонин, склонив голову, признается, что он тот еще трус, и скажет кое-то очень важное, что должен был сказать давным-давно. И Кёнсу никогда не придется жалеть о том, что сейчас они лежали под одним одеялом, переплетаясь руками и ногами. Но все это будет потом, а пока...

Пока он, несмотря на все свои попытки, досадно быстро провалился в сон — так, словно ушел под воду с головой. И снилась ему своя же комната, небольшая и совсем пустая, кроме той самой книги, оставшейся на полу. Ему снилось, что высушенные цветы, похороненные между ее страниц, ожили, встрепенулись, тонкими побегами расползлись по паркету к стенам, что на их мертвых истонченных стеблях начали появляться яркие спелые бутоны, раскрывающиеся сотнями разных соцветий: скромными и маленькими, с полупрозрачными нежными лепестками, и пышными, грузными настолько, что слабые стебли сгибались под их весом. Вся его комната во сне превратилась в красивый сад, полный цветов и их ароматов, полных их красок, их жизни и их любви.

В этом саду его ждал Чонин.


End file.
